Leyenda Real
by Aya-senpai
Summary: [By: Aya] [For: Blanky] Llegan a una isla, y Sanji conoce a una chica que le esplica la leyenda de esa, pero una persona le dice que esa chica no existe, que murió... Anda, espero ke te guste Blanky, siento el retraso XP xD x3 xD jaja


**Hola gente! Aqui vuelvo yo con un nuevo fanfic, este me lo pidió Blanky-chan que se le iciera, mas o menos es un SanjiXYami, pero no del todo... bueno, espero que te guste Blanky, y todos los que lleis esta historia, no estoy muy acostumbrada a hacer cosas como esa que leereis... pero bueno, espero que les guste pues me pase bastante rato escribiendo eso n-n gracias por tu amistad, Blanky! TE QUIERO MOGOLLÓN!**

**LEYENDA REAL**

_By: Igarashi Aya_

_For: Igarashi Yami_

Después de una horrible noche para toda la tripulación de Going Merry, por fin había llegado la tan esperada mañana para todos, la mar estaba tranquila, y en el horizonte se entreveía una lejana isla, a la cual el capitán Monkey D. Luffy había decidido que sería la próxima parada para el barco.

¿Por qué una noche horrible? Por la terrible tormenta que se había producido, la tormenta que en la última isla les habían prevenido de ella, aunque no quisieron escuchar a la gente, pues creían saber donde estaba un tesoro valioso que Nami quería aunque le costara la vida.

Ninguno de ellos pudo dormir aquella noche, en la mañana estaban agotados, mojados, con frío y con un sueño increíble. Definitivamente, una de las peores noches que recordaban cada uno de los nakamas. Menos mal que tenían en día para hacer lo que quisieran una vez llegasen a la isla. Esta se llamaba _Hyakunen no Kodoku_. Un nombre raro.

Poco menos de una hora después llegaron a la isla. No había mucho movimiento en ella precisamente. Había poca gente en la calle, tenía un ambiente triste y frío y tampoco había demasiadas tiendas, si no las necesarias. Alguna tienda de ropa, librerías y alguna que otra frutería o un mercado. Aún así, el cocinero decidió comprar lo que les era necesario de comida a bordo, pues no sabían lo lejos que se encontraba la siguiente isla, y a causa de la última tormenta el mar se les había tragado bastante de la comida que tenían en el almacén.

Sanji caminaba por las estrechas y monótonas calles del pueblo. De vez en cuando se le cruzaba gente, aunque no podía decir si eran hombres o mujeres, gente mayor o jóvenes… iban tapados todos ellos con unas túnicas de color oscuro, y no se le veían mas que los ojos. Definitivamente, aquel pueblo era extraño.

Aunque lo mas extraño fue cuando salió de la frutería. Por una de sus primeras veces se había perdido, por dios… ¿Dónde demonios estaba la maldita carnicería?... por suerte una de las pocas personas de aquel pueblo se le cruzó. A diferencia de los demás, aquella persona no iba con túnica, si no con un bonito vestido blanco con hibiscos rosas dibujados en él. Era una chica. Aparentemente de unos 18 años. Tenía el pelo largo, más o menos hasta media espalda, de un color negro intenso y ondulado, con los ojos oscuros y una belleza misteriosa.

¿Qué le pasaba ahora a Sanji? No sabía porqué se quedó unos instantes mirando a la chica con los ojos abiertos, y por una vez no se le tiró encima con su pinta de mujeriego que era tan propia de él… era diferente…

-Perdone -dijo el cocinero a la chica- no soy de esa isla, me he perdido, podría indicarme donde…

-¿…está la carnicería? –dijo la chica, con una sonría- claro, si quiere le acompaño, es un poco lejos.

El chico quedó callado… ¿Cómo sabía ella que quería ir a la carnicería?

-¿Eres cocinero, verdad? Llevas bolsas de comida y no creo que sea para ti solo, debes de pertenecer al barco pirata que acaba de amarrar en nuestro pueblo, además llevas bolsas de la frutería y del mercado, solo queda la carnicería en este pueblo para lo que quieran comprar comida.

-Vaya, eres muy lista- dijo el cocinero. Cierto, todas aquellas conclusiones solo con verle de lejos ya era mucho- me harías un favor si me acompañaras. Gracias.

No obtuvo respuesta, la chica le sonrío y empezó a caminar con el rubio al lado.

-Tiene un nombre extraño, esa isla -dijo Sanji, para sacar tema- _Hyakunen no Kodoku_, no es un nombre feliz y optimista precisamente.

-Es por la leyenda que embarga la isla –contestó la chica- de pequeña ya me gustaba esa leyenda, aunque es bastante triste.

-¿Y eso?

-Cuenta que hace más de mil años, _Hyakunen no Kodoku _era un pueblo de lo más normal, más bien animado, un pueblo pequeñito, donde casi toda la gente que vivía en él se dedicaba al conreo. Uno de los pocos defectos era su alcalde, llamado Kyomaru Konou, tenía unos 50 años, y tenía el pueblo medio esclavizado. Se dice que hizo un comercio prohibido fuera del país y que a cambio de mucha cuantidad de dinero le darían una fruta que le daría 100 años más de vida. Se dice que sacó aquellas cuantidades desproporcionadas de dinero de los habitantes del pueblo.

-Pues vaya –dijo el rubio con asombro por la buena manera que tenía la morena de narrar la historia- vaya tipo.

-Si, antes el pueblo se llamaba _Usagi_, que significa "conejo"… ¿no es bastante ridículo?.¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Pues si, la verdad…

-Bueno, a lo que íbamos, Kyomaru comió la fruta prohibida, pues para vivir 100 años más se le arrebataba estos años a ancianos que estuvieran cerca de el que la comía. Él la comió. Más de quince ancianos murieron aquel día. El pueblo, enfadado, planeó una revolución. Sabían que contra el ejército de Kyomaru no podían hacer nada, así que decidieron invocar a un dios. Desgraciadamente, para invocarlo alguien había de sacrificarse. Una chica se ofreció voluntaria. Murió para salvar a su pueblo. Invocaron al dios _Sensô_, el dios de la guerra. Aquella noche el dios apareció al palacio donde dormía el señor Konou, y lo cerró. Hizo una jaula con su poder y lo encerró en ella. Las únicas palabras que _Sensô _dijo antes de largarse a Kyomaru, fueron "_Hyakunen no Kodoku…"_, que significa "cien años de soledad". Así terminó la leyenda, Konou quedó los cien años que arrebató a los ancianos, encerrado, en la más triste soledad. Deseando morir, aunque sabía que toda esperanza era nula, pues fue él el que decidió ese futuro, sin saberlo. Desde aquel día, el pueblo se llama _Hyakunen no kodoku_, pues fueron las palabras que salvaron la isla.

-Esto… ¿eres novelista, o algo? –preguntó el cocinero con una sonrisa.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! A veces me lo dicen… ¿te pareció bonita esa historia?

-Explicándola así, a nadie le parece horrible.

Así pasaron unos quince minutos mas ablando. Al fin llegaron a su destino; la carnicería. Aquella chica le había caído realmente bien, aunque era momento de decirse adiós… lastima… ¿acaso le estaba gustando aquella chica? Bueno, tampoco la conocía demasiado… Pero… la primera impresión que tomó de ella era distinta a la que había tenido cuando conoció a Nami-chan o Robin-san, era… diferente. ¿Podía haber sido un flechazo? Puede…

-Yo tengo que irme –dijo la chica, con una mirada algo triste, no hacía ni media hora que conocía al cocinero, pero se le hacía raro, como si fuera un viejo amigo, una persona importante que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía y tras una divertida tarde se hubieran de separar de nuevo… era raro- que sepas que estoy encantadísima de conocerte… esto…

-Sanji –aclaró.

-Sanji –dijo ella, acabando la frase- espero que nos volvamos a ver.

-Espera… -dijo mientras la chica daba media vuelta- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿Tiene importancia?

-Para mi sí.

-Igarashi Yami… adiós, Sanji.

"_Igarashi Yami… nunca olvidaré ese nombre"_ pensó el cocinero… era un nombre bonito, al menos para él.

Entró en la carnicería. Pidió la carne que creía suficiente, que por cierto, era mucha, pues si no compraba la suficiente presentía que algo malo le pasaría con Luffy.

-Le he visto fuera… ¿con quien hablaba?-preguntó el carnicero, mientras cortaba los quinientos gramos de jamón que había pedido.

-¿Cómo? –Preguntó, aturdido por la pregunta- ¿no veía a la chica?

-¿Qué chica? –no tenía pinta de tomarle el pelo.

-Que raro… me dijo que era del pueblo.

-¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Igarashi Yami.

El cocinero quedó callado ante ese nombre, con cara de asombro y de melancolía. Lo miró con los ojos abiertos, acto seguido el hombre preguntó:

-¿Eres de fuera?

-Sí –contestó.

-Igarashi Yami… -repitió el nombre- ella es la chica de la leyenda, la que se sacrificó por el pueblo, por invocar aquel dios… los forasteros dicen que esa leyenda es falsa, que eso es lo que es, una leyenda. Pero los del pueblo lo sabemos, no es ninguna leyenda, Kyomaru Konou existió, hace unos ciento cincuenta años. Mi abuelo me lo contó…

-¿Entonces… que he visto yo? –preguntó el cocinero. No se acababa de creer que aquella chica hubiera muerto ciento cincuenta años atrás…

-Aquí empieza esa leyenda… solo la ven las personas que no conocen la leyenda… es una persona misteriosa…

No dijeron nada mas mientras el carnicero cortaba lo que tenía que cortar. Dio la carne a Sanji y él le entregó el dinero. Salió de aquella tienda. Estaba oscureciendo por momentos. Igarashi Yami… una chica misteriosa… se fue caminando a su ritmo hacia el Going Merry, donde ya le esperaban todos sus compañeros, algunos algo enfadados porque el cocinero había tardado bastante, y se empezaba a hacer tarde.

-Llegas tarde, siempre acostumbras a ser puntual… ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Usopp.

-Nada, solo que me contaron la historia del pueblo… -dijo Sanji, con una sonrisa algo triste- _Hyakunen no Kodoku_… -se dijo para él mismo, mientras los otros se le quedaban mirando…

Él no creía que fuera una leyenda. Creía en esa historia. La historia donde la chica Igarashi Yami había muerto… Sacrificada, para salvar a su pueblo, a la gente a la que ama.

**Blanky! espero que te aya gustado, pues por fin tengo pilas para el MP3 xD que asco, me costaron 3 euros... ¡VAYA ROLLO! pero bueno, a merecido la pena, pues tenia muchas ganas de ponerlo y que lo leyeras n-n un kiss a todos los que an leido eso! OS AMOO! XD**

**besos!**

**Aya-chan!**

**Konoha's Fan!**


End file.
